Avenia's Prince
by FriendlessHopelessBroken
Summary: Avenia fell to the young Prince's uncle fifteen years ago. A single knight went looking. The knight has made their way to Camelot, where the Prince now resides. Injured while saving Arthur's life the knight finishes their journey to Camelot, only to run into trouble in the form of a shadow beast.
1. It Begins

The day was overly hot and humid. Of course, the Prince Prat thought it would be a great idea to go on a hunt with his ever faithful servant. So, as of this moment Merlin, and Prince Arthur, were in the middle of the forest hunting. Hunting of all things. Didn't the Great Prat ever realize nothing good ever came from hunting?

As always, a sudden attack happened, one moment it was quiet, the next swarms of bandits flowed out of trees ready to attack. As usual, during theses attacks, Merlin hid behind a tree helping with his magic. Though Arthur never seemed to notice.

Merlin scanned the battle and realize there was just too many bandits for Arthur, even with magical help, to survive. Still they had to try. Arthur fought valiantly, as usual, and Merlin was helping where he could, as usual.

Arthur soon realized the impossible odds and started to fight his way out of the bandits. A bandit came up behind Arthur, unseen by Merlin, and prepared to strike the Prince of Camelot from behind. Merlin saw the bandit, but it was too late, the sword was moving fast and Merlin didn't have enough time to stop it. Not without getting seen, at least.

Then it wasn't moving. Another sword had blocked its path. On the other end of the sword was a knight. No, not a Knight of Camelot, but a different knight. The newcomer to the battle quickly set to work on the bandits. The skill in which the knight wielded the blade was impressive. It even matched that of the famed Camelot Knights. The attacks were fast and accurate. Any bandit never made it in the distance to strike before they were cut down. When only a meager group of ten bandits were left they fled into the trees.

One bandit turned to the knights exposed back and threw a dagger. The dagger sailed through the air and missed its target, instead of the knights back it went through the shoulder. Though the knight had armor on, the blade managed to slip through the metal and pierce through the shoulder.

A grunt was the only reaction from the knight. Arthur and Merlin stared stunned at the strength of the strange new knight. A helmet covered their face and there were no indications as to who the knight was. Merlin saw the small handle of the dagger and moved across the clearing, ignoring Arthur's protests, as usual, and stopped in front of the knight.

The knight only turned their head to Merlin for a split second. The knight then turned back to the surrounding area listening to the forest. The sounds of fleeing feet pounding on the forest floor was the only thing that could be heard apart from the birds and little woodland creatures.

Merlin sensed no threat and laid his hand on the knight's arm to gain his attention. The knight, slightly taller than Merlin himself was, looked down at the boy. Merlin, not one to be deterred, stayed where he was thinking of a proper response.

"May I check your shoulder, Sir Knight. I have some knowledge of healing and could see how bad the damage is." Merlin spoke.

"No Merlin, the knight who happened to rescue us, can be cared for by Gaius, at Camelot." Arthur interjected.

"Fine, but at least let me pull the knife out." Merlin reasoned.

The knight, still silent, shook his head before walking forward in the direction of Camelot. Arthur and Merlin followed at a distance quietly discussing the events. Arthur, as the Crown Prince, was obligated to tell his father exactly what happened and Merlin, as the Prince's manservant, was obligated to help him figure out what he was going to say.

The party of three reached the gates of Camelot, on foot, because they lost the horses, as the sun was just hitting the west horizon. A patrol of Knights just left from the gates, but stopped moving as soon as their prince was spotted. The foreign knight had started limping a ways back and now lagged behind the Prince with Merlin supporting his weight.

The lead knight of the small patrol swung off his horse. He approached Arthur and bowed his head in respect.

"Sire, we are glad to see you safe. You father was getting worried." Leon's unmistakable voice rang across the sky.

"I'm fine Sir Leon, as for my new companion, not so much." Arthur said.

As soon as Arthur motioned to the knight, they lifted off Merlin and took a step forwards, only to collapse to the ground in a heap of armor. All the other knights jumped into action and leapt off their horses, Sirs Gweld and Arold, moved to either side of the knight. Each slung an arm over their shoulder, Sir Arold, not realizing there was a knife in the other knight's shoulder.

The knight grunted and pulled both his arms off the shoulders of those supporting him. He moved back to Merlin and stood valiantly by his side. Merlin lifted the knight's uninjured arm back over his shoulder and started forward with the knight. He glowered at both of the Camelot knights as he passed ignoring Arthur all together.

Arthur shrugged helplessly to Leon before following his manservant through the gates of Camelot. Leon grabbed the reigns of his horse before following after his future king, the other knights following his lead. Merlin picked up his pace slightly as he passed through the gates, worried, as he half dragged the foreign knight towards Gaius' chambers.

Arthur followed Merlin, worried for the knight, leaving Leon and the patrol to put their horses in the stables. After the knight was out of the view of others, he slumped farther, his limp becoming more pronounced. He struggled to keep going. Arthur traded places with Merlin halfway to Gaius' chambers, and Merlin, now without the extra weight, sprinted the rest of the way to warn Gaius and help him prepare for a patient.

Arthur and the knight reached Gaius' chambers and he lightly kicked the door open. Gaius was waiting Merlin already set to work behind him. Arthur put the knight in a chair so the knife wound could be taken care of. The knight, after sitting down, started to pull off the smaller pieces of his armor. First off was the gauntlets, and the gloves beneath, next were the boots, then upper arms and legs.

Uther burst through the door when the knight finished his right leg. The knight looked up at Uther and waited. Arthur tensed and waited for the blowout that was sure to follow his father's entrance.

"Arthur, are you injured?" Uther demanded.

"No father." Arthur responded.

"Then why are you in here?" Uther challenged his son.

"I am here because I am repaying a debt." Arthur said.

"What debt?" Uther's suspicion easily heard.

"My life was saved, from a bandit, by the knight sitting right here." Arthur pointed to the aforementioned knight.

"Knight, I have never seen you before and you bare no crest. Who are you, and where are you from?" Uther turned on the knight.

The knight ignored Uther and grabbed the bandages next to his arm. The knight started wrapping his shoulder, albeit, struggling slightly. Merlin moved to help and looked at the wound at the same time.

"The wound is deep, are you sure you want to just want to wrap it?" Merlin looked over at the knight.

The knight nodded before sitting still waiting for Merlin to finish. Uther, angered at being ignored, stomped over to the knight.

"You! I am a king, you will answer me when I ask you a question!" Uther raged.

"Father!" Arthur gasped.

"This knight is to be brought before me as soon as he is released." Uther ordered Arthur.

"Yes, father."

The knight stood when Merlin finished and followed him to the upper room.

"You can finish pulling off your armor in my room. We'll wait here." Merlin offered.

The knight nodded once before ascending the steps into Merlin's room. The Prince and manservant waited for around five minutes before the knight reappeared. Both Prince and Manservant gasped when the knight appeared. Long golden hair reached the knights waist, the sharp angular face held sharp eyes of bright blue. A ring of gold rested on the outside of her pupils.

The knight, now known as a female, had a small build compared to the Knights of Camelot. She wore a green dress with long sleeves that looked like it was made of silk. Jewels lined the top edge and sleeves of her dress. A dark blue, almost black, cape rested on her shoulders. A golden dragon crest that faced the opposite direction of Camelots was embroidered on the cape. Wolves were depicted hunting in the same gold thread that made the dragon.

Below her dress she wore knee high black riding boots. Her hands had dark gray finger less fur gloves. Her sword hung off her hip from a black belt and multiple daggers filled all the small empty spots along the belt. A small gold pendant of a dragon and a wolf hung around her neck. Her hair was brushed away from her face with a silver hair clip that was a spiraling dragon.

"I am willing to now speak with your King." The woman said.

"First you name." Arthur said.

"Lady Calista, Knight of Avenia, Lady of Wolfshire, Adviser to the Rightful King of Avenia, as well as head of the Avenian Knights." The knight, Calista, said.

"Alright, follow me." Arthur turned and led the way out of the room.

Merlin followed at a respectful pace, and Calista brought up the rear. The walk through the halls of Camelot was spent in silence. Merlin was deep in thought about Calista's arrival. Arthur was focused on what he would explain to his father. Calista was busy watching Merlin, knowing her quest was over.

A quiet hissing filled the hallway before it stopped. Arthur turned to find the source of the noise. A small black snake rested alongside Calista. Calista bent down and held her hand out to the snake. The snake slithered up her hand to her wrist where it coiled around itself acting like a bracelet.

"What is that?" Merlin looked at the snake in wonder.

"This is Umbra. He is my familiar." Calista answered.

"We need to keep going. My father is already angered Lady Calista. No need to make it worse." Arthur moved on at a quicker pace.

The small group spent the rest of the trip in silence and only stopped when they stood in front of the dark oak doors of Camelot's Throne Room. Arthur pushed on the doors and walked inside, striding up to his father. Merlin followed and stood off to the side. Calista entered last and stood proudly before the King of Camelot.

"Arthur, I asked you to bring me the Knight from Gaius' chambers. Not some girl." Uther scolded.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Calista spoke first. "King Uther of Camelot, I am a Knight in my own rights. My name is Calista. I am the First Knight to the Lost Prince of Avenia, Adviser to the Late King of Avenia, and Lady of Wolfshire. I have traveled far to seek help for my Prince and King."

"I have never seen a female knight who holds that standing in a kingdom." Uther said "I feel as if I know of Avenia, but it rings no bells."

"Avenia was lost fifteen years ago, when our Prince was only seven. His Majesty, the King, had a brother Lothain." Merlin reacted, though it was not seen. "His Majesties brother wanted the crown for his own. He thought he deserved the crown, but that is not how it works in Avenia. Our King has always been a Dragonlord. The Late King, Balinor, your old friend, was the one to receive the gift from his father. Lord Lothain, was the older of the brothers. Usually the firstborn son of a Dragonlord gains the Dragonlord gift. In this case it was not to be so. King Balinor inherited the Dragonlord gift making him the next king after his father." Calista paused to let it all sink in. "The Prince was only seven when his Uncle attacked. The citadel was overrun and the King, Queen, and Prince were forced to flee. Any knights who were lucky to escape ran and hid. I was unlucky enough to be captured. I thankfully escaped, with a few others. From there I went to my former home. It was there that I kept my family armor, weapons, and horses. I set forth from there and have been searching for the Prince ever since."

"Why have you come to Camelot then?"

"My Prince was found, recently, and we now seek help, as Knights of Avenia, from Camelot to take back our home and restore the rightful family to the throne. Lothain is a tyrant, those who follow him are ruthless, and those who do not are in danger every day. I was connected to the Prince when we were both two summers of age, by magic. When he came of age I would be drawn to him. I am his protector and he drew me here, though he didn't know it."

"So you have been affected by magic." Uther spat

"Magic is allowed in Avenia, I even have some. Magic is like any weapon. It can hurt and take lives, but it can also heal and rebuild destroyed homes. Sorcery in not naturally evil, evil comes from the hearts of man."

"You have magic, yet you came to Camelot for help. Why?"

"Your knights have been said to be the best in the land, though that was after Avenia fell."

"You seek my help to save a kingdom where magic reigns free?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I can be of no help to you. Guards, arrest her." Uther pointed to Calista.

"I am sorry you feel that way about magic. I hope to help you see truth during my stay in Camelot."

Merlin watched as his knight was taken from the room. Desperation ate at his soul, he wished to help, but knew he couldn't. He wouldn't reveal his past until it was absolutely necessary.

 _'Gods help me if Calista gets hurt in any way.'_ Merlin thought as the counsel finally commenced as if Calista had never been there.

Calista for her part, was the ever obedient prisoner. She followed the guards and walked calmly into the cell without fighting at all. The guards placed the magic suppression manacles on her wrists. Calista felt only a slight draw on her magic. A majority was still there and instinctively her magic put a block where the manacles touched her skin. Umbra uncoiled from her arm as soon as the guards had left. He slithered down to the floor of the cell before looking at Calista and shaking his head. Calista glared and lightly shook the manacles then placed them back to the floor. Umbra slid closer and used his tail as a lock pick. The manacles fell away with a quiet click and Calista shifted so she sat cross legged.

She opened her mind, and magic, to the world around her. Instantly she connected to Merlin, Prince of Avenia, and her charge, hearing, as well as seeing, exactly what he was. Arthur took up most of the image as he paced across the floor of what could be assumed as his room. The room was slightly smaller than the ones of Avenia, though they were still very large. Arthur's voice was loud, though unclear to Calista, and he seemed angered. Merlin was trying to think of a way to sooth him, all thoughts coming up dry.

"How could she admit to magic? Magic is banned! Any sensible person knows that!" Arthur ranted. "That Calista girl is crazy!"

"Arthur! Do you hear yourself? Your standing up for magic. Are you sure that is a wise idea? Besides, I got the feeling Calista knew what she was doing."

"I-I-I'm struggling Merlin. Maybe magic isn't all evil. Calista saved me, if she was evil she would have killed me instead."

Calista pulled away from Merlin's mind and pictured the room behind Arthur. Letting her magic take over she felt her magic draw, shift, change, and move. Her body followed, in part drawn to the Prince, her Prince. Silently, she stopped some feet behind Arthur, but also out of Merlin's sight, and dropped to the floor without a sound. Merlin had been silent since Arthur revealed his shifting feelings on magic, surprised, scared, hopeful. The emotions mixed, confusing his thought and actions.

"You know." Calista spoke from the shadows. "Magic isn't all evil. It is like any weapon, It can cause harm, but it doesn't have to."

Arthur whirled on Calista as she stood calmly. Merlin's mouth dropped gaping at the knight who swore to protect him. Calista stood, her face impassive and emotionless. Arthur came quickly out of shock and drew his sword. Calista simply put her hand up and pushed the sword to the ground, where it stayed.

"Well, this is definitely interesting." Calista sat on a chair crossing one leg over the other. "Please, don't stop on my account."

"How did you- But- What?" Arthur, for once, was speechless.

"Are you really that thick, you Great Prat?"

"I know my father would never allow any one with magic to sit in the dungeons without a way of stopping the sorcery."

"Those petty manacles will never be able to suppress the power I possess."

"You couldn't have escaped those alone." Merlin cut in.

"I wasn't alone." Calista stated simply.

"Elaborate. Now." Arthur demanded.

"I would rather not."

"Calista, you should have stayed put." Merlin turned his attention all on Calista.

"But _Merlin,_ it's so boring down in the dungeons." Calista whined.

"Believe me, I know. You will not help your cause by doing this though."

"It is not my cause alone." Calista gave Merlin a pointed look. "Besides, one should never suffer through dungeons when of the station you have."

"What?" Arthur looked between the two wildly. "Merlin is a servant, my manservant."

Calista growled and rose. A pointed look from Merlin had her backing away. Her eyes dropped like that of a skittish animal. Umbra, who had not made an appearance yet, appeared around Calista's shoulder and circled her neck carefully. He hissed softly in her ear and Calista burst out laughing, though she did try to hold it in. Arthur and Merlin looked at her like she was crazy while she gasped in air to her deprived lungs.

"Um... Calista?" Arthur questioned warily.

"I apologize. It was just something Umbra said to me." Calista explained.

"Umbra can talk?" Merlin wondered.

"Sure, even you should be able to understand him." Calista drew her hand up to her neck. "Umbra, can you please show them I'm not crazy?"

The snake nodded its head in response before closing its bright gold eyes. Before their eyes Umbra grew in size getting bigger, bigger, bigger. Umbra stopped when he was just able to lift up and rest his head against Calista's shoulder.

"Did you call him Umbra?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"Yes my p- Merlin." Calista caught herself, with help from Merlin's glare.

"Umbra means Shadow." Merlin stated bluntly.

"You would be correct. He has his name for a good reason." Calista responded.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

Calista opened her mouth to respond when the warning bells finally started to ring. "Well Prat, it seems your dungeons lack proper security when you have magical prisoners."

"Don't call me prat."

Calista just shrugged before jumping to sit on the large table in the middle of the room. After she was seated she pulled her legs up underneath her and going cross legged. She closed her eyes and Umbra, who had shrunk without anyone realizing it, slithered back to Calista and wrapped his now long body around her waist. Calista evened her breathing when the doors to Arthur's rooms broke open. A guard, panting, looked at the prince.

"Sire! The prisoner has esca-" The guard broke off when he saw Calista sitting on the table serenely.

"What is it guard!" Arthur snapped feigning ignorance.

"The prisoner is behind you!" The guard gasped out.

"WHAT!" Arthur shouted as he spun quickly drawing his sword in the process.

He pointed his sword at Calista. Arthur winked at her and Calista slightly nodded her head to the prince. Calista unfolded her legs and stood calmly in front of Camelot's Prince, as well as Avenia's Prince. The latter was still a secret though. Arthur kept his sword trained on Calista as he circled behind her. He grabbed her hands and Merlin passed him a piece of rope, also playing along. Calista made no move as Arthur tied her hands behind her back, albeit loosely, and pushed her forwards. Calista obediently moved as Arthur led the way back to the dungeons. The posse of four reached the dungeons and Calista walked into the cell waiting to feel the magic cuffs on her wrists.

As she predicted the cuffs were once again placed on her wrists. Her magic reacted and protected her from a majority of the effect. She sat back against the wall a small smug smile on her lips. The door of the cell slammed closed with a bang that echoed through the dungeons. Calista watched Merlin as he left. A look was sent to her telling her to behave. Calista gave him an innocent look that caused him to shake his head and walk away behind Arthur.

"Sire," The guards voice rang into Calista's ears. "Should I tell the King of the prisoners escape?"

"No, resume your post. I will inform my father." Arthur spoke with authority.

The guards nodded before resuming his post outside of the cell section of the dungeons. Calista asked Umbra, quietly, to unlock the manacles again. Umbra did as she asked before curling up in her warm lap and going to sleep. Calista stayed where she was, but kept the manacles off her wrists, for her safety.

She resumed the position she had while sitting on Arthur's table. Her mind wandered and she slipped away from the reality in which she was in. Images of dark nights hunting a beast of shadows came unbidden to her mind. Her face twisted into an angry scowl, the dark around her didn't help. She saw the creature attack, twist and turn upon those of her people. Screams echoed around her head. Hours passed as she stayed where she was, lost to memories. Uther and Arthur had returned, this time in the Throne Room, but she was entirely unresponsive to everything.

Arthur walked calmly up through the castle to the Throne Room, where his father surely was. Merlin trailed behind, lost in his own thoughts. A calm had returned to the castle since Calista had been found. It was without a doubt Uther had already been informed Calista was found in the Prince's room. Arthur hoped he could calm and assure his father the female knight meant no harm. The large oak doors came into view and the guards opened them upon seeing the Prince.

Arthur strode into the room up to his father. Merlin veered off and went to stand next to his guardian and mentor, Gaius. Arthur bowed to his father respectfully once he stopped moving.

"Father." Arthur's calm flowed through his voice.

"Arthur, are you hurt at all?" Uther immediately demanded.

"No father, the Knight of Avenia did not touch me."

"Good, I want her brought here, now!" Uther ordered.

Morgana walked in at that time and took up her throne next to Uther. "I apologize for my late arrival, my Lord."

"It is fine Morgana, please try to make it on time in the future."

"Yes, my Lord."

The doors were thrown open as soon as Morgana sat down. Two guards had Calista by an arm and were dragging her forward. Her eyes were glazed over and she never focused on a single thing. Her eyes roamed across the room until her focus landed on a single person, Merlin. Her eyes were still glazed and distant, but never left Merlin's face. Merlin was shocked when he got a clear look at her eyes, a gasp leaving his throat.

He knew why she was unresponsive to everything, not even the manacles on her arms. Merlin, because he had magic, could see glimpses of what Calista was seeing. A shadow beast, his people being slaugtered. It was of one dark night, the night of Avenia's demise.

"Knight!" Merlin's gaze snapped to the King "Why were you in the Crown Prince's chambers?"

Calista stayed how she was her eyes glazed and distant, not seeing, but seeing everything. Gaius moved forward, in hopes of being able to stay the King's notorious anger.

"My Lord, I fear the Lady Knight of Avenia cannot hear you."

"Why?"

"I believe she is in a trance like state."

"How is that possible?"

"It is said that some with magic can open it to the world and sometimes relive events that happened in their past. I cannot be certain, but it is dangerous to do. Most magic users who have this power also have a trigger that will bring them back to reality."

"So, she must have a trigger to stop this trance."

"Yes, my Lord, though it is impossible to know what it is, and who can activate it."

Merlin shifted and moved away from his customary place next to Gaius. His gaze was set on Calista. He moved towards her with purpose and and air of nobility he was never known for. He knelt next to Calista and was about to touch her when his hand was grabbed by guards.

"What were you doing, boy?" Uther sneered at Merlin.

"I am the only one who can break the trance of Lady Calista." Merlin spoke confidently.

"How do you know this?" Uther ground out suspicious.

"I advise you to trust me, my Lord." Merlin said calmly.

At Uther's nod the guards holding Merlin dropped his arms. Merlin slid behind Calista and placed one hand over the pendent she wore. He faltered for a second when he felt the heat radiating off her skin. He shook his head and placed his hand on the pendent again. His other hand was placed with only two fingers on the back of her neck, where the clasp of the pendent was located. He pulled one hand away, the hand on the pendent, and pulled a similar chain off his neck. The pendent he had was a half moon, but it still had both the wolf and dragon depicted on it.

His pendent was placed along Calista's. The two pendents glowed when they were brought in contact with each other. By this point the entire council had their eyes on Merlin, and Calista, watching the happenings. Calista had not moved the entire time, her body rigid and stiff. A soft click sounded throughout the entire room and everyone felt a strange shift. Merlin continued what he was doing, ignoring the staring, or glaring in the King's case, that was aimed at him. He pressed on the back of Calista's neck carefully and her eyes cleared, like a fog had been lifted. Merlin continued with the pressure and Calista fell back into his arms.

"Thank you." Calista whispered to Merlin.

"It's my turn to care for you Calista." Merlin smiled at her.

Calista smiled back as her eyes drifted closed her breathing evening out. Merlin moved a stray piece of hair away from her face. His eyes shone with brotherly love as he cared for his most loyal friend and knight. Uther stood at the display and motioned for guards to restrain the manservant. The guards reacted, but all were stopped short, an invisible barrier between them and the two on the floor. Arthur moved forward as well, but even he was stopped short. Merlin lifted his gaze to the King's and his eyes held his determined resignation.

"I will ask only once more, how did you know about the trigger?" Uther demanded, rather than asked.

"I grew up with Calista. She is two years older than I am, she is like my sister."

"You grew up in Ealdor. You told me that yourself." Arthur broke in

"I did, from age seven to eighteen." Merlin responded, hoping the pieces would click.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't grow up in Ealdor until after age seven. I lived in a different place before that and have never been back since I... moved."

"If you know Calista, it means you grew up in Avenia. But you seem so familiar with each other, it means she was a knight at age nine. You might have been a servant in the royal palace."

"I... was." Merlin hesitated.

"You know... that's... " Calista spoke weakly, but was cut off when a loud bang echoed around the citadel.


	2. Hiatus Notice

This story is currently on Hiatus. It is either from a loss of ideas or the fact that I haven't had time to write for it.

I haven't had time to write for this one, please be patient while I try to get farther along before resuming this story.


End file.
